Expeditious excavation
|school=Transmutation |components=V, S, M, F |casting time=1 minute |range=Close |target= |duration= 1 hour/level(D) |saving throw=None or Reflex negates (see text) |spell resistance=No }} A wizard named Kiolimar originally developed this spell. Frustrated after having one too many times been stymied by collapsed passageways or rubble-filled rooms while on his expeditions to a lost city to accumulate lore on the secrets of the ancients, he began using telekinesis to quickly move aside the rubble. Unfortunately, this method was still too slow for the impatient Kiolimar. His initial version of expeditious excavation used the fundamentals of telekinesis and magnified it greatly; with one spell, he could excavate entire hallways and chambers quickly, providing access to rooms beyond. Kiolimar shared his spell with his apprentices, otherwise it, like him, would have been lost the day the tunnels he excavated suddenly collapsed on him, burying him in a vault of the lore he so dearly coveted. When this spell is cast, powerful telekinetic forces take hold of all loose rubble, stone, and earth in a space up to one 10-foot-cube per caster level. These forces push aside the stone and rubble, rebuilding the stone walls and floors and ceilings of the collapsed chambers and then holding the rebuilt room sound and true for the spell's duration. Non-earth or stone objects and creatures are unaffected; an expeditious excavation is a highly efficient method of recovering buried objects or allies. The telekinetic magic has no effect on solid tone or metal, but it can be used to dig a stable tunnel through gravel, sand, earth, mud, or soil. This spell has no power to restore anything of artistic or scholarly value to a collapsed wall; if a chamber's collapsed walls once held beautiful bas-reliefs and inscriptions, the images and words are not restored by this spell. After the spell's duration, the telekinetic forces that hold the room together vanish, and the room collapses back into rubble in 1 round. Any creatures in the room when it is collapsing must each immediately make a Reflex save. If successful, the character must still use whatever means possible to escape the collapsing area; if she cannot escape the area in 1 round, she automatically fails her Reflex save. A failed Reflex save indicates the character becomes pinned and completely buried in the rubble as it fills in the area in a cacophonous crash. This inflicts 8d6 points of damage and buries the creature. Buried creatures take 1d6 points of nonlethal damage per minute while buried. If such a character falls unconscious, he must make a DC 15 Constitution check. If it fails, he takes 1d6 points of lethal damage each minute thereafter until freed or dead. Canny wizards have been known to use this spell to create escape routes, and then dismiss the spell to bury their pursuers. This spell's effects can be made permanent with a Permanency spell. Material Component 500 gp worth of diamond dust. Focus A miniature platinum pickaxe worth 500 gp. Category:Transmutation spells Category:7th level sorcerer and wizard spells